Milk Does The Body Good!
by PaperFox19
Summary: Reborn tells Ryohei and Yamamoto some information that takes the guys into Tsuna's bed. Tsuna X Yamamoto X Ryohei. Warning Yaoi Do Not Read If You Do Not Like Yaoi


I do not own reborn or it's characters

Warning Yaoi Do not read if you do not like yaoi

Milk does the body good

Ryohei and Yamamoto have been doing very well in sports lately, but Reborn tells them there is a way for them to get even better. The two males blushed.

"Are you sure Reborn?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes do that, and your skills will increase greatly."

Ryohei was stunned his face red as a tomato. Reborn left the two alone he knew they would believe him they always did.

The two went off to Tsuna's house. Tsuna's mother let them in. "Oh Tsu-kun is sleeping up stairs." The two nodded. The two went up stairs and found Tsuna asleep on top of his covers in nothing but a white T-shirt and a pair of blue boxers.

"I don't know if we should do this." Ryohei said.

"The kid said it would help us and make Tsuna happy."

"Then let's do it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, and Yamamoto clapped his hand over his mouth. "Shh."

Tsuna tossed in his bed but did not wake up. Ryohei and Yamamoto sighed in relief. "All right remember what the kid said."

Ryohei nodded and began stripping off his clothes. Yamamoto followed and took off his clothes. They placed them in a pile by Tsuna's bed. Yamamoto then started to remove Tsuna's shirt while Ryohei removed Tsuna's boxers.

They were able to get his clothes off without disturbing him too much. They eyed Tsuna's soft manhood and they blushed. "Let's do it."

Yamamoto climbed over Tsuna and Ryohei got in bed next to him. "The kid said we have to get him hard first." Ryohei nodded.

Warning Lemon Yaoi content do not read if you do not like yaoi

RyoheiXTsunaXYamamoto

Ryohei slid his arm around Tsuna and played with his left nipple while he latched his mouth onto the right. He hesitantly played with and licked Tsuna's nipples. Tsuna began to whimper.

Yamamoto blushed but slid his hand down and started to stroke Tsuna's growing arousal. Yamamoto leaned and started to lick and suck on Tsuna's neck. Tsuna moaned as he was snapped out of his sleep from an unknown pleasure.

He opened his eyes and saw a naked Ryohei and Yamamoto. They were touching him and he felt really good. He blushed and moaned. "Yamamoto, Ryohei, what are you doing?"

"Were making you feel good to the Extreme!"

"Do you feel good Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked stroking his manhood a little faster.

Tsuna moaned. "Well, ahh, yes."

"Good because it feels like you're ready." Yamamoto removed his hand from Tsuna's erection and slid down his body.

"Yamamoto what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto took Tsuna's arousal into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head. Tsuna cried out in pleasure. Ryohei smirked and started to suck on Tsuna's neck. The two males were getting turned on from Tsuna's moans and they wanted to hear more.

Yamamoto started bobbing his head taking more and more of Tsuna's erection into his mouth each time he went down. He soon buried his nose in Tsuna's small nest of brown hair. He moaned around his manhood sending pleasing vibrations through Tsuna's arousal.

Tsuna couldn't hold back. He moaned Yamamoto's name when he came. Yamamoto pulled back to catch Tsuna's seed in his mouth. Yamamoto couldn't stop himself he moaned as he drank down Tsuna's milk.

He pulled off of Tsuna's manhood and licked his lips. "Delicious." Yamamoto said happily. Tsuna blushed.

Ryohei wanted his turn. He motioned for Yamamoto to switch places. Yamamoto was reluctant but did so. As he moved up he trailed his tongue up Tsuna's body until he reached the brunettes nipple.

Ryohei moved between Tsuna's legs. He took Tsuna's soft manhood into his mouth and started sucking on it hungrily. Tsuna moaned Ryohei's name and his manhood started to grow in his mouth. Ryohei just started bobbing his head making Tsuna moan in pleasure.

Ryohei pulled back to the head and started licking and sucking the head, while he stroked the rest of Tsuna's erection. Tsuna arched his back and moaned Ryohei's name as he came, his milk filling Ryohei's mouth.

Ryohei drank Tsuna's milk with a groan of pleasure. Ryohei pulled off Tsuna's soft manhood and moaned. "Extremely Good!"

Both males were hard and ready for the next round. Tsuna was dazed from the pleasure. He couldn't raise a protest when he felt Yamamoto move down his body. The two sports crazed teens started to lick at his spent manhood.

Tsuna felt himself growing hard again. At first he thought they were going to suck him off again. Then he felt Ryohei's body leave the bed. Before he could ask any questions he felt Yamamoto straddle his legs, and position his own erection at Yamamoto's virgin hole.

"Let's do it Tsuna." Yamamoto moaned before he sank down and took the head of Tsuna's erection inside him. He moaned in pain mixed pleasure. "It hurts but feels really good."

Yamamoto started fisting his own arousal which made him relax enough to keep him from tearing. Soon Yamamoto was completely seated on Tsuna's length. Yamamoto took a minute to adjust.

Tsuna was shaking in pleasure. He felt Yamamoto take his hand and he brought it down to his arousal. "Please Tsuna touch me." Yamamoto moaned his face red. Tsuna couldn't say no even if he wanted to, which he didn't.

He started stroking Yamamoto's arousal, Yamamoto moaned and started to move riding Tsuna's hard manhood. The two moaned in pleasure. Yamamoto felt Tsuna's arousal brush up against something inside him and he moaned loudly.

"Tsuna I'm gonna cum." Yamamoto moaned as he moved so Tsuna's arousal would hit that spot each time he went down. Tsuna started stroking Yamamoto faster. Yamamoto tightened around Tsuna's erection as he came. His seed splashing over Tsuna's hand and stomach. Tsuna moaned and came filling Yamamoto with his milk.

"Yes Tsuna." Yamamoto moaned as he was filled. Once he felt Tsuna go soft he moved off him. He collapsed beside him. Tsuna didn't have a chance to catch his breath as Ryohei started to stroke his manhood. Tsuna moaned.

Once Tsuna was hard again Ryohei positioned Tsuna's erection at his virgin hole. He groaned in pain mixed pleasure as he took Tsuna's arousal inside him. Ryohei fisted his own erection roughly moaning in pleasure.

"Sawada it feels good." Ryohei moaned. He didn't bother to wait to adjust. He started riding Tsuna hard. Tsuna started to stroke Ryohei like he did for Yamamoto. Ryohei moaned. He placed his hands on Tsuna's chest to balance himself so he could move faster.

"Ahh, Ryohei I'm gonna cum."

"Yes, Sawada fill me with your milk." He started moving faster. "It feels good to the Extreme!"

Ryohei and Tsuna came together. Ryohei spilled his seed over Tsuna's hand chest and stomach. Ryohei groaned when he felt Tsuna's milk fill him. When Tsuna went soft for the last time, Ryohei pulled off of him and rolled off to his side.

"What were you guys doing? Why got into you?"

"Ah, Reborn said that Tsuna's milk would make us stronger, and he was right I feel Extreme!" Ryohei moaned and snuggled up to Tsuna.

"Me too, he said you would feel good too. Did you?" Yamamoto looked at him.

Tsuna blushed. He was cursing Reborn for tricking them, but he knew trying to tell them the truth was pointless. "Yeah I did, let's get some sleep." Yamamoto nodded and cuddled up to Tsuna.

Tsuna was going to get Reborn for this.

The next day Ryohei had a tournament fight. He sent most of his opponents flying with only one punch. Those who were able to get a few hits in did nothing. Ryohei barely felt a thing. He won the whole tournament.

A few days after that, Yamamoto had a baseball game. He completely dominated the team. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it Dame Tsuna, you better get ready to feed the boys again tonight." Yamamoto looked up at Tsuna and smiled at him. He turned and saw Ryohei running at him. "SAWADA!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called.

"Damn it Reborn." Reborn smirked.

"What can I say 'milk' does the body good…"

End

please read and review


End file.
